Weapons
Entries in this colour are "Mindgames"-expansion only. Entries in this colour are "Gold"-expansion only. Entries in this colour are "The Pilgrim"-expansion only. Most weapons can be upgraded by adding Bio mods. General information Here you will find detailed Information on the weapons that can be found or crafted in The Pit, along with explanations of certain accuracy mechanics, and weapon properties. In Mindgames, all weapons have a "racial" property, which mainly falls under 2 different categories : Human and Tarka. Equipping and using a weapon your race is not proficient with results in moderate hidden penalties to weapon skill. You can typically figure out if a weapon is meant for Solforce Humans or the Tarka by reading the weapon's description and name. will look into adding this property here eventually. Additionally, weapons of Morrigi origins penalize both of the game's playable races (although the Tarka Ranger wields them more proficiently than Human classes). Essentially, this means you will need to raise certain weapon skills very high if you wish to reliably use the most powerful weapons in the game. In the Gold Expansion, racial properties and penalties are no longer hidden. Most weapons have an "Origin" property, which will reduce the weapon's Accuracy rating according to the race of the user. Weapon Properties Summary of weapon properties you will find in the tables, along with important explanations. *''Durab = Durability. How much damage the weapon can take before breaking. See Durability for more info. *Acc ''= Accuracy. Base % chance to hit with the weapon, at the optimal range, before skill and monster dodge is factored in. Read Pistols and Rifles for details on how weapon accuracy decreases. *''Dmg ''= Maximum possible damage per hit, before Pen VS Armor & weapon skill calculations. Weapons with a "x3" means you can multi-target by holding CTRL ''and pressing ''LEFT CLICK ''to assign each shot separately. :: ''(AoE refers to the weapon doing damage on multiple squares in a single attack. See the AoE explanation for more information. You are immune to your own non-explosive AoE damage.) *''Pen ''= Penetration. See Armor for more info. There is a limit to bonus damage gained from Penetration, up to about double a weapon's max Dmg. *''Mag.S ''= Magazine size in ammo units. "Auto" ''weapons'' typically consume 2 ammo to fire 2 shots per turn, and most multi-target weapons consume 5 ammo to fire 3 shots per turn. Energy weapons vary quite a bit.' *M.Rng ''= Maximum range in squares. See the Range table for more details. This is usually double the weapon's in-game "Range" value, which refers to a weapon's optimal range. *''Ammo'' = ''Picture of the ammo type used by that weapon, if any. *Effect ''= Status Effect the weapon can inflict, or any other particularity worth mentioning. Throwable means the weapon has both a melee and a ranged attack. Melee Your Fists are the only weapon you have that never break. When certain melee weapons are equipped, they replace your default Punch attack (The Tarka Hammers and the Ranger's Tail Swipe stay separate, as do the Striker, Seeker and Warrior's natural melee attacks.) Gloves/bracers have durability and usually provide a small passive bonus as well. They can never take durability damage from explosions, but still break fairly quickly in unskilled hands. Blades Blades are the strongest melee combat weapons. Many (but not all) strike in an AoE, and low Blade skill usually results in broken weapons quite fast. Blades typically have a M.Rng '''of 1. Knives Knives typically inflict less damage than Blades, and are fewer in variety. They are also unable to hit multiple targets, but provide an alternative to Blades or Melee for characters focusing more on Finesse than Might. Knives have a '''M.Rng '''of 1. Spears Alien in origins, spears are best wielded by the Tarka Ranger to avoid/reduce racial weapon penalties. Spears have a '''M.Rng '''of 2 in "cross" fashion; aiming anywhere else will trigger a Throwable ranged attack. Pistols The accuracy of a pistol takes a sharp decline when attacking long-range targets. Pistol skill goes a long way towards counter-acting this, as does moving closer to your target. Rifles The accuracy of most rifles takes a sharp decline when attacking close-range targets. Rifle skill goes a long way towards counter-acting this, as does moving away from your target. Shotgun-type rifles are an exception to this, and do not seem to lose too much accuracy wheter your target is closer or further. Assault Weapons Most Assault Weapons follow the same accuracy rules as their '''Rifle '''counterparts, and all of them burn through ammo stacks exceptionally fast. Heavy Weapons Heavy weapons are typically crafted and/or require special suits of armor. Thanks to the Brawler PBA armor and high starting skill, the Marine can consistently and comfortably use these massive weapons, if he can acquire them. Most of them feature AoE of some sort and a powerful combination of '''Dmg '''and '''Pen. Grenades Grenades can be aimed anywhere on the screen. Landing long-range grenades accurately requires exceptional Melee skill, and sometimes a bit of luck, however. Also, the damage done by a grenade varies based on each target's distance from the impact point. If a grenade mis-fires and is intercepted by a wall, door or hallway pillar, it will not explode. Melee skill affects the damage of grenades. Most Classes start out with their own set of grenades. Range table The crude table below can help you determine ranges. Worth noting is that the 2nd diagonal tile represents a range of 3, not 2. This is important to know for the purpose of exploiting a weapon's optimal accuracy range. 10 squares is your maximum default sight, anything beyond should be blackened. Colored numbers represent the melee range of a spear, although those weapons tend to have a ranged attack as well which goes much further. [Range in SotS: The Pit is calculated with the Pythagorean formula, rounded to the nearest integer] AoE explanation & optimization *'Melee-type '''AoE weapons (excluding grenades) are quite simple; they will hit anything within 3 frontal squares, in the direction you're facing. You can also force-fire on yourself with a Blade weapon to attack everything within the 8 squares surrounding you. Some AoE Blades, such as the Sar, have a wild damage range to offset their raw strength.. *'Shotgun-type''' weapons are a little more complicated. They will hit your primary target and any close creature (or object) at equal or lesser range, relative to your position. So let's say your primary target with a shotgun is 6** '''on the table above; You would hit '''6**, 5*, 5* '''''and '''4*. '''As you try out such weapons you should eventually get comfortable with maximizing your AoE damage, without breaking item containers. *Before v1.2.4, force-firing on yourself with both types had the same result; all 8 squares around you can take damage, you take none. Note that missing a secondary AoE target can happen, but does not prompt "Miss" floating text. To "attack yourself" or an empty square, hold down the CTRL key and simply LEFT CLICK on the square. This was patched out as of v1.2.4. How to extend Rifle range beyond your max vision Weapons which have a M.Rng '''''of 12+ (Rifle-type, typically) can shoot further than you can see, in the "black areas". Simply Zoom out to max distance in combat, memorise where your target is, then target manually with the ''ARROW KEYS ''and then press ''F ''to fire in the dark. '''Rifles '''and similar weapons are typically great for this, but not all weapons can shoot that far. This does allow you to engage certain creatures or "snipe" them in a safer manner, but be aware that many creatures also use long-range weapons and will shoot back with good accuracy. Category:Weapons Category:Inventory Objects Category:Main Category:Gear